In year O2 of the Hypertension Education Project we have completed enrollment of 284 patients with hypertension into the prospective study. Baseline sociobehavioral and demographic information and data related to perceptions and knowledge of hypertension have been gathered. The interventions (group education program, core nursing, home blood pressure recording, and tangible incentives) are currently in progress. Curricula to train nurses to provide educational interventions for hypertensive patients have been prepared and implemented. Likewise, the protocol for conducting group education sessions has been finalized. Enrollment of patients will be completed by March 31, 1977 and interventions will be completed in March, 1978. Analysis of baseline data has begun and that related to the outcome of interventions will be done after March, 1978. In addition we have completed analysis of data collected in the retrospective chart review and patient interview studies, both performed in year O1. Appropriate manuscripts are being prepared.